Betting games are a popular form of card game. There are countless variations of betting games, but many have certain common features. All players bet equal sums of money into a betting pool for that hand called a “pot”. This initial bet is called an ante. Each player then receives a number of cards. There is a round of betting, where players bet commensurate with how they feel their hand will fare among the hands of other players and the dealer. Players who feel they have losing hands may instead drop out of the competition, or “fold”. Remaining players then often have the opportunity to modify their hands by either replacing cards or adding cards, depending on the game being played. Another round of betting may take place, followed by another period where players may modify their hands. This scenario may repeat one or more times, depending on the game being played, ending in a period where the hands of players remaining in the game are compared to each other or the dealer to determine the winner.